


Podfic "I Didn't Know It Could Be Like This"

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, after chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Will and Hannibal make their way to Hannibal's safe house in New Hampshire a couple days after their plunge off the cliff and plot their next move, Will coming to terms with the fact that he is committed this time.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Didn't Know It Could Be Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530822) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This series one of the first I fell in love with when I first got into the Hannibal fandom. I can't gift it to the person because this series is an orphan now, but hopefully this person knows how much I enjoy their work and what it has meant to me. I will likely be updating 2 chapters at a time, not sure how often.

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/i-didnt-know-it-could-be-like-this-ch1-final-edit>


	2. Chapter 2

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/i-didnt-know-it-could-be-like-this-ch2-final-edit>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my terrible editing---this is my first time doing this. Thanks!

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/i-didnt-know-it-could-be-like-this-ch3-final-edit>


	4. Chapter 4

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/i-didnt-know-it-could-be-like-this-ch4-final-edit>


End file.
